


Claiming Gabriel

by LittleAngelCassie



Series: Claim Me Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sabriel Time stamp to "Claim Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me".<br/>I highly recommend reading the first part or none of this will make any sense.  However, if you're only here for the porn read on my friend, read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Gabriel

* * *

 

 

**Set the same evening as Ch 32 in Claim Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me-**

 

The breeze picks up, swishing through the older omega’s hair. Gabriel smiles, running his fingers in the wild grass growing next to the weathered stoop. The backdoor to the kitchen is flung open so he can hear when the timer goes off for the turkey meatloaf baking in the oven. The scent of a home cooked meal billows out of the room, spilling its bouquet into the yard before him. Gabriel lounges with his back against the top stair, glaring up at the stars as they begin to twinkle in the late evening.

Sam and Benny spent the last few hours distracting Dean so Castiel could set up a surprise in the barn. The little twerp is quite the romantic. If Gabriel times it just right, dinner should be ready just as Sam returns from his alpha adventures.

“What am I doing?” the omega asks the wind, praying for a response from the air itself.

Castiel accomplished his task set by God. The younger omega made the choice to stay on earth and live as a human with his alpha. The original plan was for Gabriel to return to heaven with Pamela in tow. He borrowed the poor woman from her final resting place because, for some reason, he had to be an omega. This, of course, required Gabriel to find a beta so his movements would not be controlled.

“Seriously, Dad, what the fuck is happening to me?” Big shocker, the only reply is the rustling of branches from the two large trees that flank the yard.

Those dopey, hazel eyes and gorgeous grin that were born from pure sunshine are Gabriel’s undoing. He’s not going to deny that the second he scented Sam Winchester, he was lost to heaven for Sam’s lifetime. Pamela thinks her current memories are real. She would never know the difference if they stayed.

“I’m an archangel for Christ’s sake. I should not be acting like such a softie,” Gabriel announces to the trees, dragging a hand over his face in frustration. He hunches over, glaring at the offending grass that smells of home. Of-fucking-course Sam Winchester would have to smell like God damned Christmas. A cricket hops along without a care in the world, stopping to call out to its friends that he is near.

Gabriel doesn’t have friends, not before he came to Winchester Ranch. The archangel never belonged with others of his kind, and honestly, he’s tired of bouncing around, looking for the best time to be had by all. But shit on a stick, he can’t stay! Gabriel holds his head high, commanding to himself, “It’s time to go.”

“Go? You can’t leave,” the tall, handsome alpha behind him interjects.

Twisting up violently, Gabriel is caught in the crossfire of the most beautiful alpha he has ever seen. “You’re back early,” is all he can think to say.

Sam leans against the doorframe, filling it up with his broad shoulders, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I can’t spend forever here.”

“Why not?” the alpha responds, his tone calm and curious. “I can give you anything; just ask. Everything I have is yours.”

“And become your mate.” Gabriel’s not stupid. He knows that’s what Sam truly wants out of this.

Sam’s face softens with a touch of sorrow, “Would that be such a bad thing?” Then, hiding his pain, he snickers, “Some omegas think I’m quite the catch.”

“Then go find them!” Gabriel yells, rising to his full height to face his adversary. “I’m an old, washed-up omega. Go find a brand new sparkly one to play house with.”

On his last word, the kitchen timer blares into the silence.

He shoves Sam out of the way as he re-enters the house to pull out their dinner to cool. Sam spins to keep his eyes on the wiry omega. “I don’t want just any omega, I want you. Don’t you dare down play my feelings for you!”

“If you sign up with me, there is a chance that our family stops there; you and me, buddy,” Gabriel points wildly as he tries to convince more than just Sam that this is a bad idea. “Don’t you want little squirts?”

The alpha wraps his unnaturally long arms around the omega, sighing, “I… WANT a life with you. Whoever may or may not come along will be an added bonus. Let Cas and Dean fill the next generation. Let’s just be happy and stop worrying about what we can’t control.”

Sticking his nose deep into the alpha’s shoulder, Gabriel inhales and then coughs slightly, “Oh, Sammich, you are in desperate need of a shower. The tinsel in your Christmas aroma has soured.”

“Fine, but we are tabling this conversation to be finished over dinner,” Sam states dropping a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. “We are the only ones in the house tonight.”

“Great,” the omega exclaims sarcastically.

Observing as this fine specimen of alpha genetics saunters away is half the fun of living on Winchester Ranch. Gabriel busies himself with making a nice arugula salad to go with the meatloaf. His alpha does love his greens.

He startles when a voice comes from the kitchen table, “Are you willing to take the consequences?”

“Shit!” Gabriel huffs, pivoting to gaze upon the Almighty in Heaven. “Chuck, you scared the piss out of me.”

“Sorry, overheard your conversation with Sam, ” Chuck replies, sitting in a kitchen chair, wearing a dirty bathrobe. One would think God would have better fashion sense. “You do understand what happens if an angel is claimed while in human form?”

“Yes, Daddy, I am well aware,” Gabriel quips.

Chuck scrunches up his face while shaking his head, “Please don’t call me Daddy. There are so many things wrong with that.”

“Whatever, big guy.” The archangel returns to prepping his salad. “Yes, I know that if an angel is claimed while in human form, they lose their powers for that lifetime, the bite and claim locking them in their vessel for the life of their alpha. I’m not stupid, Chuck. If I allow Sam to claim me, I give up all my angel juice to be with him.”

“Good.” God runs his hands together with excitement. “I already know your answer, but do you want to remember who you are?”

Gabriel pauses to think about the question. It would certainly be easier living this small existence without the knowledge of what he used to be, but that could leave him and Castiel vulnerable. “Might as well keep the old noggin fully loaded. Hate to forget your birthday.”

“I don’t have a birthday.” Chuck deadpans.

“Awesome; one less thing to recall.” Gabriel winks, plating the veggies and placing it on the kitchen table. Then he pauses, hovering over his seat, “Will I be able to bear his children?”

The Lord’s eyes bounce all over the space, valiantly trying to avoid Gabriel’s gaze, “I can’t say.”

“No, you won’t tell me. There’s a difference.” Gabriel plops into the chair, wiping his brow. “I tried gleaming the future, but all I see is grass and Sam’s smile.”

“You need to make this decision without the ability of foresight. If you do this, there is no turning back; no powers to fix your mistakes. Leaping in blind is for the best, Gabriel.”

“Is dinner ready? I’m starving.” Sam inquires as he approaches the table.

The oldest entity on the planet vanishes before the alpha can see him.

Nodding, the omega settles into his spot, “Grab a drink and get me a glass of orange soda.”

“How can you drink this stuff? It’s pure sugar.”

“You really know nothing about me,” he chuckles, biting into his perfect turkey meatloaf.

****

It’s the silence at night that freaks Gabriel out the most. The archangel has lived on earth since the dawn of man, and it’s always the stillness that gives him an uneasy feeling. The omega is lying on his back, sharing a queen-size bed with the large and cuddly Sam Winchester.

The younger man is sound asleep on his stomach while Sam’s arm drapes over the omega possessively. Even unconscious an alpha always stakes his claim. Gabriel ghosts his fingertips over the exposed flesh, breathing lightly to match his alpha’s pace.

The two men have kissed until their lips went numb and rubbed against each other leaving chaffing marks on some sensitive areas; however, they have never removed any underwear. It’s like that single piece of flimsy fabric is keeping their desires in check, when in actuality, the omega is suffering from the worst case of blue balls in a millennium. Gabriel lusts after Sam’s knot with all that he is, but taking that final plunge towards mating is frightening.

The omega continues his caressing while he stares at the ceiling. The sheer white curtains flutter gently as the wind blows in through the open windows. Perhaps Gabe has never felt at peace before; always in motion, looking for the evil in every person, and never ever simply trusting the individual in his bed.

Gabriel attempts to slide out from under Sam’s bicep, but the alpha growls, softly tightening the embrace. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the omega stretches up so the tips of his fingers can open the nightstand and retrieve a blueberry crème lollipop. Only a large dose of toxic sugar is going to get him through tonight.

Shoving the candy into his mouth, Gabriel sucks twiddling the stick with his teeth. Stay an angel or, in essence, fall for a life with Sam. Noble, handsome, drop-dead gorgeous Sam fucking Winchester. Chuck was right, there really is no choice here.

Throwing caution out the open window along with his lollipop Gabriel shouts, “I trust you Sam!”

A long string of incomprehensible words slur out of the alpha’s mouth. He can’t wait for Sam to wake, so the omega shakes the other man relentlessly. “Come on alpha, rise and shine with that manly knot!”

“Okay, okay, I’m here.” Sam challenges, sitting up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. “What the hell couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Mate me.”

“Do… what?” The alpha freezes, removing one hand so that a single, glorious hazel iris peeks out at the angel.

Speaking slowly so the moose before him can comprehend, Gabriel repeats, “ Maaaaaate Meeee. You overgrown dork.”

“Now?” The alpha confirms, lazily glimpsing the alarm clock in all its green glory, “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning, Gabe. I want this, bad, but I would also like to be completely conscious.” Sam flops back on his stomach, shutting his eyes. “We can do it in the morning.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Gabriel yells with all his might. “You have been courting me for weeks and I finally agree and your answer is ‘let’s wait till morning,’?”

“Yes.” The alpha murmurs sleepily into the mattress.

There is a small part of the archangel that wants to smite the alpha just to teach him a lesson about tact; however, he won’t because a dead Sam would definitely make mating him a whole lot harder. With that, Gabriel smacks the alpha’s shoulder as he stomps out of the room, tossing over his shoulder, “Pamela’s having a sleep over at Dean’s with Charlie. Not that you care, but I’ll be in her room tonight.”

“Uh huh,” Sam answers in a sleepy tone. “Love you.”

Angry, storming legs make the short distance to Pamela’s room at the end of the hall when Gabriel suddenly changes his mind. Instead, he wanders down to the living room, flopping onto the couch. The leather is supple and inviting, making it a comfy place to rest. Ash always leaves a quilt hanging over the back for his afternoon naps. Now that he’s on holiday for a few weeks, the angel has acquired a taste for the spot.

He’s just begun to nod off when he hears the heavy footsteps of a Samsquatch strutting down the hall, next, a gentle knock to Pamela’s bedroom door, and after that, a stronger pounding to said door before a crashing sound blares into the quiet house. The omega imagines the poor wall and the doorknob hole in it.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouts. Then more moose clamoring across the hall to Ash’s room where the process continues until that door is thrown open with another scream, “Gabriel!” Although this time Sam’s voice has a dash of panic to the mix.

“Would you like a white or red wine to wash down the taste of your own medicine?” The omega snickers into the blanket, tucking himself further inside the fabric.

The quilt hasn’t been washed in ages, so it’s doused in Ash’s beta scent, properly hiding his own omega deliciousness. The clattering noises of the poor alpha upstairs frantically searching for his omega entertains Gabriel. Eventually, clomping can be heard from the stairs a sign that Sam has begun his hunt on the first floor. The omega stays perfectly motionless in hopes of throwing off the alpha.

Without warning, the quilt is violently ripped from his body, sending a wave of arousal from Gabe. These games can be quite stimulating. Powerful alpha arms lift him up, holding his body against the wall; hard enough to feel it, but not really causing any injury. They are simply following their own desires now.

“Did you ask me to mate you?” Sam pants, the tension dripping with need between their bodies, “I’ve been hoping for so long, I thought it was a dream.”

The omega tenderly pats Sam’s cheek while he draws out, “Weeeeelll, maybe I’ve changed my mind since you seemed so disinterested.”

“I’m not playing, Omega.” Sam hisses, his eyes glaring at Gabriel with laser focus. “Do you want my claim?”

The archangel sighs into the safety of the man surrounding him. For the first time, Gabriel just breathes, then whimpers a gentle, “Yes.”

Sam assaults his mouth with a searing hot kiss. The omega faintly notices as the alpha begins to ascend the stairs to his bedroom. Gabriel pulls back from Sam’s lips, pleading, “Not upstairs.”

Freezing with his foot hovering over the next step Sam queries, “Why not?

“You shared that room with Jess. I don’t mind sleeping there, but this is special, just between us. Take me to the backyard.”

Bouncing his head in agreement, Sam moves silently towards the rear of the house, walking past the couch so Gabriel can snag the quilt.

Once outside, the angel takes in the bouquet of everything green. The sharp, added scent of Sam’s pine makes his slick pour from his slit. Both men remove their sleep pants and underwear, and stand, naked face to face on the quilt.

“Damn it, this should be easy,” Gabriel curses. Why is he so nervous? This is supposedly the fun part.

“Nothing important is ever truly easy,” Sam states with a grin.

Stretching out his large alpha hands, Sam cups Gabriel’s face, kissing him softly. Their mouths fall open, giving their tongues freedom to explore as the alpha’s hands to the same, stroking the omega’s arms, shoulders, hips, ass, and finally skirting near his slit.

“Yes, Alpha,” Gabriel begs, lowering his body to the ground, spreading his thighs wide.

Observing silently, Sam drags his gaze over the omega’s exposed body. Licking his lips, Sam praises, “You are absolutely flawless.”

“Not so bad yourself, big bad alpha,” Gabriel retorts with a smirk. He knows that Sam is being dead serious, but the raw adoration from the alpha is more than he can take in this moment. He squirms slightly, hoping that Sam does anything but continue to stare.

Sam kneels between his thighs, scratching his nails up Gabe’s legs, hastily dropping his head so his tongue can investigate the omega’s dick. The angel can only pant as his alpha sucks him down with the strength of a God damned hoover.

“Shit! Sam, your mouth should be the eighth wonder of the world.” Gabriel hums as his body rushes to the finish line. The omega taps Sam’s head, “Ease up, big guy, don’t want to blow my load too soon.”

The younger man’s response is only to suckle harder, swallowing deeper until Gabriel literally sees stars, mixed in with the open heavens above him. He cries out as he cums, the angel’s entire body shaking from the intense climax.

The alpha creeps up Gabriel’s body with a wicked sneer, “You will always …come first in everything I do, understand?”

“Got it,” the omega croaks out over his lost voice, Sam’s commanding presence forcing his slick production into overdrive.

A single finger slides into the omega’s entrance while the alpha licks and suckles Gabe’s neck. He desperately wants to give back, show Sam that he can please him, but the alpha has the reigns with clearly no intention of doing anything other than worshipping his omega. A second digit plunges into Gabriel’s slit compelling, a yelp from his lungs.

Lifting his head from the omega’s shoulder, Sam’s eyes glimmer in the starlit night, “You ok?”

The fingers never stop thrusting, scissoring, and opening him as Gabriel stutters, “Just attempting to hold on and enjoy the ride.”

“Oh, this is just the preamble, your chariot is still approaching.”

“Fucking sappy Alpha,” he taunts before his mouth is once more granted the enjoyment of kissing Sam Winchester.

Eventually, after four fingers slip slide comfortably, Sam decides he’s ready. Placing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, the alpha flips him over to settle on all fours, explaining, “This is more comfortable the first time.”

“Not my first time, bucko,” Gabriel chucks over his shoulder. However, he swallows his words and all the air in the backyard with the mighty gasp that leaves his mouth. Sam is huge. The alpha’s cock thrusts into his slit with tentative care, but holy fucking shit, this is no joke. Gabriel is certain he has seen live anaconda’s that were smaller. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.”

Shaking his head because he’s sure the Almighty Lord does not want to be a part of this moment; yet, prayer seems his only chance of taking the novel winning worthy cock. Both omega and alpha exhale when Sam’s dick is finally fucking sheathed inside Gabriel.

“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam whispers into his ear. Taking a moment to scent his omega, Sam lets loose with a startling strength of mighty thrusts in and out of Gabriel’s body. The angel stops breathing as he holds on for dear life, the discomfort quickly dissipating into pleasure and desire.

“Love you too, Alpha; now ride me, cowboy.”

Immediately Sam responds, pounding into Gabriel with a precision that sends the omega into another mind blowing climax. “Holy Moly you have one hell of a cannoli,” he yells as he shoots a second blast of cum to the blanket below, panting, “I am so glad this isn’t in our bed.”

Sam growls, deep and feral as his knot swells, locking him into his omega. Unable to thrust any further, the alpha rocks his manhood deep within Gabe’s slit, rubbing against that sweet spot of happiness. The two men scream in unison as Sam cums hard into the omega’s body.

Gabriel is astray in lust filled thoughts when the sensation of Sam biting over his old mark startles his every nerve. The alpha’s teeth sinking to the bone floods his mind with the shocking reality that he is now claimed. Gabriel’s lungs inhale as the ex-angel fists his hands in the quilt. Excruciating pain severs his consciousness with reality while his grace is yanked from his body, expelled to heaven until Sam no longer walks the earth.

Trembling, his eyes swimming in tears, and his mouth drooling just a tad, Gabriel gets his first taste of humanity. He tosses his cookies all over the grass. Gabriel’s first thought is, why the hell would anyone choose this?

Then the aroma of Christmas sneaks into his nostrils, warming his soul. A kind, loving voice tickles his neck, “You are safe, omega. Don’t worry the mating illness has taken hold. It will be over soon enough, my angel.”

Gabriel bursts out in laughter at the hilarity and accuracy of that one statement. No turning back now; he is Sam Winchester’s omega. The younger man settles them upwind from the puke, cuddling the ex-angel as they wait out his knot.

Stretching his hand out, Gabriel cards his fingers through the clean grass, letting each blade flow over his skin because he now understands the true meaning behind the word home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments and overall love are encouraged. Please remember to tip your author with a beautiful kudos on the way out.
> 
> -Angie


End file.
